Phase I/II trial of three reverse transcriptase inhibitors in the treatment of very young, vertically HIV-infected infants, with the aim of suppressing viral production maximally at a time very shortly after infection, or as soon as practically possible. There are two cohorts, but in both instances, it can be expected that the child's virus will be oligoclonal and the level of production will be very high (RNA viral loads of 5-6 logs/ml).